


Surprise

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, General fiction, Handy Darcy, Literature, Shirtless Thor, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor reached slightly and placed the tree topper in its rightful seat, showing off the muscle in his arm. Blue eyes looked at you and seemed to brighten as he smiled. “Does this not surprise you, my lady?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

You walked into your house, placing your wrapped gifts on the table so you could rid yourself of your coat and shoes.  It had been raining out so your coat had been very helpful, but not for the heat.  It had to have been a hundred degrees outside and probably twenty more with the jacket on.

You brushed the wet strands from your face and picked up the gifts, you weren’t putting them under the tree yet, but you also it didn’t want them out in the open.  You froze in place as you looked in your living room that had been empty when you left that morning.

The coffee table was covered in tiny houses in fake snow just like you usually had it each year. Tinsel hung just above your flat-screen with ornaments hanging from it, the same went for the window. A nutcracker on each side guarded the couch and it all led to the now decorated tree in the corner. 

Your jaw dropped at the beauty of the tree, something you hadn’t done yet. Your eyes flicked to the hallway to the half dressed man holding your tree topper. No, not a man, a god by the name of Thor. You scanned his torso, an area you hadn’t seen yet and could have sworn that your mouth began to water. 

Thor reached slightly and placed the tree topper in its rightful seat, showing off the muscle in his arm. Blue eyes looked at you and seemed to brighten as he smiled. “Does this not surprise you, my lady?”

You gulped and put the presents on the couch, doing your best to remember how to speak. “Y-yes, I’m very surprised. Did you do all this?” You wanted to ask why he was shirtless but didn’t want him to remember just in case he decided to get dressed.

“It would be untrue to say that I did. Darcy was here and helped. She left some time ago, but told me how to finish this without her. I did notice that it became warmer after she left so I had to rid myself of my shirt. I hope you do not mind,” he told you with a smile as he walked up towards you.

You had to look up at him, but you didn’t mind as you wrapped your arms around him. “I don’t mind, it was definitely a surprise though.” His arms wrapped around you which gave you the chance to run your hands along his torso, earning you a laugh. 

“What is it you Midgardians say for this festivity,” he asked as he left kisses on the top of your head.

“Merry Christmas, Thor.”

Thor smiled as he said, “Merry Christmas.” His lips found yours and you shared your first real kiss ever, no mistletoe required. 

With a smile of your own, you kissed back, reminding yourself to thank Darcy for turning the heat on when you get the chance.


End file.
